


Social Media In 1776

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Basically what the title says (I suck at summaries)





	1. Wrong number, Washington...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything here!

washingdaddy: Hey, Martha, wanna make love?

hamham: ...😑

washingdaddy: Sorry. Wrong number

hamham: 😂  
_____________

washingdaddy: Hey, honey, wanna make love?

tailorspy: Who do you think I am? Your wife?

washingdaddy: Sorry. Wrong number

tailorspy: 😆😆😆  
_____________

washingdaddy: Wanna make love? 💘

gayturtleboi: I'm not cheating on Alex

washingdaddy: WRONG NUMBER!

gayturtleboi: Lol. XD  
______________

washingdaddy: Wanna make love?

baguette: 😘

washingdaddy: Huh...ok, Laf...but only one time...

baguette: Wait...I thought Herc texted that. Oops

washingdaddy: 😆


	2. Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone posts Vines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE!

hamham: Thomas

macaroni: What?

hamham: You're [this Vine](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=feMwFuihX2o)

macaroni: Really, Hamilton?

macaroni: [How about THIS?!](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EwAajOtfNT8)

hamham: JEFFERSON!

macaroni: HA!

baguette: You truly are a cowboy, Jefferson

macaroni: Sigh...

baguette: Check [this vine](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4lIxbJkRMxQ) out!

hamham: PUT GERARD BACK!

generalWHEE: Guys, look at [this vine!](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dOL0tpKzn-c)

hamham: How does one confuse a crayon for a weed?

tailorspy: Peggy is [this vine](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1QF-dejfExg)

washingdaddy: Guys, we have a war to fight! We can't just send each other vines

tailorspy: Alright

gayturtleboi: What'd I Miss?


	3. Autocorrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we get autocorrect...and it's sometimes not pretty...

**hamham**

Hey, guys, I'm pregnant.

* * *

**12 people liked this**

* * *

**tailorspy** Is it a boy or a girl?

**hamham** REEE

**tailorspy** Huh?

**hamham** Autocorrect! I meant ill, not pregnant

**tailorspy** At least you don't have to carry another human being for 9 months tho

**hamham** Yeah

**tailorspy** Get better soon, tho

**hamham** I will

* * *

******baguette posted on gayturtleboi's timeline!**

* * *

**baguette**

Laurens, I need help! This stupid period is making me exhausted!

* * *

**18 people liked this**

* * *

**gayturtleboi** Wait, you're a girl?

**baguette** Scree! I meant flu, not period!

**gayturtleboi** Man! Good thing you're not on a period! Not that I know ANYTHING about periods!

**baguette** lol

* * *

**hamham posted on washingdaddy's timeline**

* * *

**hamham**

Washington, Herc's having a contraction right now

* * *

**21 people liked this**

* * *

**washingdaddy** He's WHAT?! Hamilton, bring a medic here immediately! 😳😳😳😳

**hamham** Chillax, Washington! It was just autocorrect! I meant he's having dinner right now. He's having dinner! He's not pregnant!

**washingdaddy** Oh...um...ok. Thanks for reminding me. I was wondering where Herc is

* * *

**gayturtleboi**

So I'm getting married to Hamilton soon, and I need help arranging the sex.

* * *

**28 people liked this**

* * *

**baguette** The what?

**gayturtleboi** Darn autocorrect! I meant the menu, not the sex

**baguette** Lol

* * *

**washingdaddy**

Men, Laurens is pregnant, and he really needs help.

* * *

**37 people liked this**

* * *

**washingdaddy** Just a reminder, autocorrect happened. I meant Laurens is getting married, not Laurens is pregnant. 😂

* * *

**charlesWHEE**

Hello, peeps! I heard Hamilton is on his period. Anyway. I'm gonna go now.

* * *

**hamham** WHAT?! 😲

**charlesWHEE** Autocorrect! I meant Hamilton is getting married, not Hamilton is on his period

**hamham** Phew. 😪


	4. Texting Conversation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between the Squad, Burr, and Washington in TEXT!

_**washingdaddy created the chat 'A message for Alex, John, Burr, and Lafayette'** _

washingdaddy: Yes, I let Herc in the chat, too

ftmtailorspy: Okay, who changed my username to 'ftmtailorspy'?

_**ftmtailorspy changed his username to tailorspy** _

tailorspy: Better

hamham: What's going on?

washingdaddy: Laurens, Hamilton, you're no longer suspended from the army

gayturtleboi: Sweet!

hamham: Thanks, Washington!

washingdaddy: Burr, you're going to be the substitute General for another General for 2 months

burrger: Sweet!

washingdaddy: Lafayette, you're suspended from the army for 2 months

baguette: QUOI?!! NON! YOU CAN'T SUSPEND MOI! WHY?! JUST WHY?! 😠😡😤😥😭

washingdaddy: The reason I ended Alex and John's suspension early is because you kept INTERRUPTING MY MEETINGS by convincing me to get them back early! I could've made the choice on my own!

baguette: BUT SIR, YOU CAN'T JUST SUSPEND ME FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR MEETINGS!

washingdaddy: LAFAYETTE! ARGH! I LITERALLY SLAMMED MY HANDS ON THE TABLE! YOU INTERRUPTED MY MEETINGS BECAUSE YOU KEPT JUMPING ONTO TABLES AND RAPPING AS FAST AS A HELICOPTER!

washingdaddy: Wait, what's a helicopter?

washingdaddy: ANYWAY! GO HOME, LAFAYETTE! RIGHT NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR COMMANDER?

baguette: *in kid voice* YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!!! 😭😭😭😭

burrger: Well, then. Lafayette was (and still is) throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of a crowd right now as he typed on his phone. And he just stormed away. Wow. Okay then...Let's leave him alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HAMILTON!


	5. Hercules's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc has a bit of a secret...

**tailorspy**

Guys, I have something I want to share.

* * *

29 people liked this

* * *

**hamham** What?

**tailorspy** Group chat

**hamham** Okay, Herc

* * *

_**tailorspy created the group chat 'Confession'** _

tailorspy: I'm trans

baguette: Uh...what? 😕

tailorspy: I said I'm trans

hamham: FtM or MtF?

tailorspy: FtM

gayturtleboi: Why didn't you tell us?

tailorspy: I was worried Laf wouldn't like me anymore because he's gay

baguette: Don't worry, Herc. I still love you. 😘

hamham: Also, all forms of LGBT and gay marriage are allowed in this AU

baguette: ...someone fix the fourth wall Monsieur Hamilton just broke...

tailorspy: My original name was Karen btw. I hated that name. Like, seriously Mom? Karen Mulligan? Sounds ridiculous

baguette: Why did you decide to switch?

tailorspy: My Mom planned to arrange a marriage between a 16 year old me, who lived in a poor family, to a much older rich man. I had to get out of that arranged marriage. So I became trans FtM

hamham: Did you tell your Mom?

tailorspy: On the day I was supposed to get married, I snuck out of Ireland and became a trans man

hamham: Ah

tailorspy: PLEASE DON'T TELL WASHINGTON!

hamham: Okay

washingdaddy: Did you mean to add me, though?

tailorspy: CRAP! I THOUGHT I ADDED BURR TO THE CHAT, TOO! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD ADD WASHINGTON INSTEAD!

washingdaddy: I'll keep your secret

hamham: Herc, are you and Laf planning to make love?

tailorspy: That too. I also wanted to tell you because the whole keeping my being trans a secret thing felt like a bag of bricks on my shoulders

hamham: We support you. Also, we should close the chat

tailorspy: Yah

_**tailorspy has deleted the chat** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Laf be trans, but I chose a different and kind of strange idea...I don't own anything here!


	6. The Schuyler Sisters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to the LADIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neversatisfied-Angelica  
> helpless-Eliza  
> ANDPEGGY-Peggy

**ANDPEGGY:** Hey, girls!

 **neversatisfied:** Hey, Peggy

 **helpless:** Hey!

 **neversatisfied:** I heard about Laf getting suspended for 2 months from the army

 **ANDPEGGY:** Poor Laf!

 **neversatisfied:** I saw him cutting himself earlier

 **ANDPEGGY:** WHAT?!!

 **helpless:** POOR LAFAYETTE!

 **neversatisfied:** He just yelled at me to go away

 **ANDPEGGY:** Speak to him, then!

 **neversatisfied:** I already did

 **ANDPEGGY:**...by texting, Angelica!

 **neversatisfied:** I'll do that!

* * *

 **neversatisfied:** Laf, are you okay?

 **baguette:** GO AWAY!

 **neversatisfied:** I'll help you!

 **baguette:** LEAVE ME ALONE, ANGELICA!

 **neversatisfied:** Easy, Laf! Calm down! You've been shutting yourself out since you first went to our place after you got kicked out of the army!

 **baguette:** GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED HELP!

 **neversatisfied:** Laf....please...let us help....

 **baguette:** NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

 **neversatisfied:** Are you okay?! I heard you stomp your foot!

 **baguette:** WELL, I DOSKLFHSDKFBASKAD

 **neversatisfied:** Laf?

 **neversatisfied:** LAF!

 **neversatisfied:** LAF, I'M DOWNS-OH MY GOD!

* * *

 **neversatisfied:** Girls, come to the living room immediately!

 **helpless:** What's going on?!

 **neversatisfied:** IT'S LAF!

 **ANDPEGGY:** HOLY CRAP!

* * *

_**(Angelica's POV)** _

I ran back downstairs to the living room, I saw Laf laying on the floor, his breath heavy and raspy. It looked like all the color got drained from his face. Literally. He looks so pale! I felt extremely scared. Whatever happened, we need to help him FAST!

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" I screamed.

"A-Angelica...b-bring a-a d-doctor h-here i-immediately...." Laf responded, his voice shallow and raspy.

"LAFAYETTE!" Peggy screamed, picking up the Frenchman.

"WE OUGHTA GET A DOCTOR HERE! AND NOW!" I screamed.

Eliza immediately rushed to get a doctor. Soon, the doctor came over to us, panting.

"After I ran tests on Mr. Aaron Burr and told him he's...well...I can't say since you wouldn't believe me, all of a sudden, someone else needs-OH MY GOD!" The doctor told us calmly before screaming when he saw Laf.

Laf looked even worse now. The doctor immediately picked up the Frenchman, panting.

"We have to get him to a hospital immediately!" The doctor told us.

Moments later, we got to the hospital. I immediately texted my sisters.

* * *

 **neversatisfied:** GIRLS

 **helpless:** WHAT

 **ANDPEGGY:** MY CAPS LOCK IS NOT WORKING!

 **neversatisfied:** Laf is in the hospital. Don't tell anyone! Laf will be better in 3 weeks at least

 **ANDPEGGY:** POOR LAF

 **neversatisfied:** I know...

 **ANDPEGGY:** WHAT'S GOING ON?

 **neversatisfied:** THE DOCTOR PASSED OUT!

 **ANDPEGGY:** WHY?!

 **neversatisfied:** WHERE THE HECK IS ELIZA?!

 **helpless:** I'm here!

 **ANDPEGGY:** What's going on, Eliza?

 **helpless:** Nothing

 **neversatisfied:** The doctor said that Laf not only has pneumonia, but...he...he....oh my god...he's jdkskdbfkdshfskdkf

 **helpless:** He's what?

 **ANDPEGGY:** He's....pregnant?

 **helpless:** EXCUSE ME?! LAF ISN'T PREGNANT!

 **ANDPEGGY:** I should speak to Alex

 **helpless:** Alright...

* * *

 **ANDPEGGY:** ALEX!!! IS LAF TRANS OR NORMAL MALE?

 **Nonstop:** What?

 **ANDPEGGY:** Oh. You changed your username

 **Nonstop:** I didn't like the username 'hamham'. Also, no, Laf is not trans. NONE OF US MEN ARE!

 **ANDPEGGY:** Are you sure? -_-

 **Nonstop:** ...

 **ANDPEGGY:** Okay. I'll just leave

 **Nonstop:** Good, because you don't want to know Herc's secret

 **ANDPEGGY:** ALSO, LAF IS IN THE HOSPITAL!

 **Nonstop:** WHAT?!!

* * *

 **Nonstop:** ANGELICA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LAF IS IN THE HOSPITAL?!

 **neversatisfied:** What do you mean? Who told you?

 **Nonstop:** PEGGY!

* * *

 **neversatisfied:** MARGARITA SCHUYLER! >:O

 **ANDPEGGY:** WHAT?!

 **neversatisfied:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT LAF IS IN THE HOSPITAL!

 **ANDPEGGY:** I CAN'T KEEP SECRETS!

 **neversatisfied:** ...

 **ANDPEGGY:** ...I'm sorry

 **neversatisfied:** I forgive you

 **ANDPEGGY:** Thanks!

 **neversatisfied:** No problem, sis!

 **ANDPEGGY:** :D

 **neversatisfied:** :D


	7. Lafayette's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later, Laf reveals the truth about why he passed out and why he shut everyone out.

**baguette:** Hey

**ANDPEGGY:** Hey

**Nonstop:** Why are we all in a group chat?

**tailorspy:** Well, for starters, Laf got out of the hospital

**gayturtleboi:** WE KNOW, HERC!

**neversatisfied:** Laf, what's wrong?

**baguette:** When I first got suspended, I ran to the Schuyler Mansion, because of two things, one of which is I didn't want to roam around the streets for 2 months

**gayturtleboi:** The other reason?

**baguette:** My powers

**helpless:** ...what?

**baguette:** I can control fire, air, water, and earth

**helpless:** I'm still confused

**baguette:** I'll show the ladies in a few minutes. I'll show everyone else later

**Nonstop:** Wanna hang out at the park, guys?

**baguette:** I'M NOT DONE EXPLAINING. MY POWERS ARE ALSO THE REASON I SHUT EVERYONE OUT! ALSO, I WASN'T REALLY CUTTING MYSELF!

**neversatisfied:** ...you weren't cutting yourself? Why did it sound like you were in small amounts of pain then?

**baguette:** My illness. You know, the pneumonia. Plus, Angelica was the first to discover my powers

**ANDPEGGY:** It's weird how you're the only one who has fire powers, wind powers, water powers, and earth powers

**baguette:** If I had ice powers, then I'd be more well-known than I actually am

**ANDPEGGY:** Is ice even an element?

**Nonstop:** OF COURSE IT IS!

**ANDPEGGY:** How do you know?

**Nonstop:** ICE IS FOUND IN NATURE!

**baguette:** Ice is frozen water

**Nonstop:** ...I'm sorry, what?

**neversatisfied:** OHHH!!! ROASTED!

**helpless:** YOU JUST GOT BURR-NED BY AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN, ALEX!

**burrger:** I'm literally in the chat, and Eliza already made a pun with my name

**baguette:** Give me a few minutes. Vines are wrapping around my feet at the moment

**burrger:** We're in America, not Africa

**baguette:** ...read up

**burrger:** Oh. That explains the vines

**ANDPEGGY:** My social media account is acting up. Hang on

**baguette:** Back. Anyway. This is going to be really long. Anyway. I was born with those powers. The most dangerous of them all, you would assume is fire, but it's actually the wind. One time, my wind powers almost made me fall off a cliff! So I'm careful with my wind powers. But all my powers combined can make a safe guard from, say, intruders. I always wear gloves and heavy socks, though, to make sure my powers, which often go way out of control every time I feel a negative emotion, remain secret. However, the time I ran to the Schuyler Mansion was when I forgot my gloves and heavy socks

**Nonstop:** That explains why I saw leaves, fire and trails of water and felt a huge gush of wind when I went along the path you ran in

**baguette:**...yeah, that sometimes happens if I get mad

**burrger:** Like when you threw that temper tantrum

**baguette:** Excuse me?! Would you NOT mention that temper tantrum again in that group chat, Burr?!

**burrger:** Sorry

**baguette:** Anyway. I'ma add Washington to the chat

_**baguette added washingdaddy to the chat** _

**washingdaddy:** Hey, guys

**ANDPEGGY:**...read up

**baguette:** My parents never believed I would be famous. They thought I would remain alone and...a monster...for my whole life...but I'm not a monster. When my family died, I felt depressed, but I least I wouldn't get called monster anymore

**washingdaddy:** MY GOD! LAFAYETTE! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT SUSPENDING YOU! I never even knew you have such an ability. Laf, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you got suspended. I should've just listened to you. Laf, you're no longer suspended

**baguette:** SWEET! Thanks, GWash!

**washingdaddy:** No problem

_**baguette changed his nickname to elemental_baguette** _

_**elemental_baguette deleted the chat** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is I wrote this chapter a month after I saw Frozen 2, which was a great movie by the way! Also, I do not own anything here!


	8. What just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad discovers something they haven't known before.

_**Nonstop created the chat 'What happened?'** _

_**Nonstop, gayturtleboi, elemental_baguette, tailorspy, hamBURRger, washingmachine, neversatisfied, helpless, ANDforgotten, imageneral_whee** _

* * *

**Nonstop** A LOT OF US CHANGED OUR USERNAMES! I REPEAT, A LOT OF US CHANGED OUR USERNAMES!

**washingmachine** Yep. I changed my username so that PEOPLE, MAINLY GIRLS, STOP CALLING ME 'DADDY'!

**elemental_baguette** Where's Herc? He said he would be on this chat, but I think he's offline

**gayturtleboi** He has a stomach ache, Laf

**Nonstop** Yeah. Herc has been acting really weird lately

**ANDforgotten** Yeah. He's been pretty moody lately, and he's been throwing up a lot

**gayturtleboi** You and Herc did 'the thing', right Laf?

**elemental_baguette** Uh...that's personal info we shouldn't mention on a chat with the Schuyler Sisters on it

**Nonstop** Exactly!

**hamBURR** **ger** Hey, guys

**imageneral_whee** HEY, GUYS. WHAT'S UP?

**hamBURRger** Lee, turn off your Caps Lock

**imageneral_whee** Sorry. My Caps wasn't working. Anyway. What's up?

**elemental_baguette** The ceiling in my room right now

**tailorspy** Hey. I told you I was going to be on the chat soon...

**Nonstop** HERC! ARE YOU OKAY?!

**tailorspy** I'm fine. Thanks for asking...

**gayturtleboi** You don't sound fine at all, Herc

**tailorspy** I'M FINE!!! JESUS!! D:<

**hamBURRger** Jesus, Herc, calm down!

_**tailorspy left the chat** _

**Nonstop** He told me he needs some alone time before going back onto the chat

_**elemental_baguette added tailorspy to the chat** _

**tailorspy** Seriously? I told Alexander I needed some alone time! I wasn't hacked when it said that I left the chat!

_**tailorspy left the chat** _

**elemental_baguette** I'm gonna add Herc later. Meanwhile, I'll eat mon chocolate baguette

_**tailorspy has joined the chat** _

**tailorspy** I already ate the chocolate baguette

_**tailorspy left the chat** _

**elemental_baguette** J'AI JUSTE ACHETÉ CE BAGUETTE AU CHOCOLAT HIER!!!

**gayturtleboi** Um...english, Laf...

**elemental_baguette** I JUST BOUGHT THAT CHOCOLATE BAGUETTE YESTERDAY!!!

**Nonstop** We don't need Google Translate. It's inaccurate

**elemental_baguette** Oui

_**tailorspy joined the chat** _

**tailorspy** I was just kidding, Laf! But I did eat one quarter of that baguette

**elemental_baguette** RUDE!

**hamBURRger** You're so DRAMATIC, Laf!

**elemental_baguette** I'M NOT DRAMATIC! DO I LOOK DRAMATIC TO YOU?!

**ANDforgotten** I think something is going on with Herc...

**neversatisfied** I'm here! Sorry I was offline. I was in the park

**helpless** Same here

**tailorspy** Guys, can I speak to you in the park?

**elemental_baguette** Everyone in the chat or just me, Alex, John, Burr, and Washington?

**tailorspy** Just you, Alex, John, Burr, and Washington

**elemental_baguette** Alright

_**elemental_baguette left the chat** _

_**tailorspy left the chat** _

_**gayturtleboi left the chat** _

_**hamBURRger left the chat** _

_**washingmachine left the chat** _

_**Nonstop deleted the chat** _

* * *

_**Private chat: Nonstop and ANDforgotten** _

* * *

**Nonstop** AHHHHH!!!!!

**ANDforgotten** What's going on?

**Nonstop** I CAN'T TELL YOU!

**ANDforgotten** Okay...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything here!


	9. Important Meeting And LAMS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an important meeting going on between Laf and Washington, and ALEX AND JOHN GET MARRIED!!!

_**(Lafayette's POV)** _

"Seriously? First, my own boyfriend won't tell me what's going on, and then I suddenly get called into your office?" I asked Washington.

"Well, this is very important. You're putting both your life and your boyfriend's life in danger!" Washington responded.

"HOW AM I PUTTING OUR LIVES IN DANGER?!" I screamed.

"You guys are fighting in the war! It's dangerous for your boyfriend to fight in the war right now! It's dangerous for YOU to fight in the war right now!" Washington told me.

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE FIGHTING! EVEN IF I DIE, I SHALL DIE IN GLORY!!" I screamed.

"Your SON would want you alive right now!" Washington told me.

"I DON'T HAVE A-Wait, what?" I asked.

"I said your son would want you alive right now!" Washington responded.

I became silent immediately. How do I have a son? I stared at Washington.

"How do I have a son...?" I asked him.

"Seriously, Lafayette? Your boyfriend is expecting right now!" Washington responded.

"Expecting what?" I responded.

"LAFAYETTE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER IN LIKE 5 MONTHS!!" Washington screamed.

As soon as I heard that, I became both shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Then I remembered that Herc is trans.

"Mon dieu..." I whispered.

I immediately left the camp to go to Herc and I's place. While I did, I texted him.

* * *

**elemental_baguette** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE PREGNANT?!

**tailorspy** I wanted to surprise you, but I wanted to tell you eventually

**elemental_baguette** Washington just told me what's going on!

**tailorspy** Oh

**elemental_baguette** I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!! I HOPE I DON'T DIE BEFORE THIS BABY IS BORN!

**tailorspy** You won't die before the baby is born, Laf

**elemental_baguette** MY OWN FATHER DIED BEFORE I WAS BORN!

**tailorspy** That's horrible

**elemental_baguette** I hope we have a daughter

**tailorspy** Yeah. Me too. A daughter would be easier to take care of than a son

**elemental_baguette** Washington thinks we're having a son, though

**tailorspy** Men these days

**elemental_baguette** It actually doesn't matter if we have a boy or a girl, as long as we have a happy, healthy baby

**tailorspy** Yeah. As long as we have a baby, we're both happy

**elemental_baguette** Did you tell everyone else?

**tailorspy** I told Alex, but I told him to not tell anyone else

**elemental_baguette** Seriously? You could've told me BEFORE you told Alex!

**tailorspy** ...

**elemental_baguette** During the meeting, I had completely forgotten you're trans

**tailorspy** Heh. I understand. I sometimes forget I'm trans myself. Like when I first found out I'm pregnant, I was so confused, and I was all like "I'm a man! How did I get pregnant?!". But then I remembered I'm trans, and I kind of sighed a bit in relief. Relieved that I'm not a man

**elemental_baguette** By the way, Alex and Laurens' wedding is in a week

**tailorspy** If I don't make it to the wedding, tell Alex and John I couldn't attend because of morning sickness

**elemental_baguette** Ha! Try me! I was sick with a horrible disease one day, and I still managed to attend my cousin's wedding that day!

**tailorspy** Maybe you're right. I don't care if I vomit all over the place during the wedding. All I want is for Alex and John to see everyone they invited at their wedding

**elemental_baguette** Well, we should get some rest

**tailorspy** Yeah. Let's both get some rest!

* * *

_**(One week later)** _

* * *

_**Nonstop created the group chat 'Happily Married!'** _

_**Nonstop, ihaveahusbandbois, elemental_baguette, tailorspy** _

**ihaveahusbandbois** ALEX AND I ARE MARRIED, BOIS!!!

**Nonstop** No wonder you changed your username

_**tailorspy changed ihaveahusbandbois's username to gayturtleboi** _

**gayturtleboi** HEY! >:(

**tailorspy** Congratulations, Alex and John!

**Nonstop** Thanks

**gayturtleboi** Thanks. I love you so much, Alex!

**Nonstop** I love you, too, Jackie!

**gayturtleboi** :D

**Nonstop** :D

**tailorspy** I do know that everything after this day will go well..

**elemental_baguette** Hey, mes amis! Sorry I was offline! I had to write down a list of baby supplies we need!

**tailorspy** I know

**Nonstop** How much do you need?

**elemental_baguette** ...a lot

**tailorspy** I love all of y'all!

**Nonstop** Love you, too!

**gayturtleboi** <3

**tailorspy** No homo, though

**elemental_baguette** HA! TRY ME! I once said 'I love you' to a boy, and that's when he found out I'm gay

**Nonstop** That boy was me

**gayturtleboi** ...

**Nonstop** I know. You're weirded out. No homo, though

**gayturtleboi** Let's go, bois!

**tailorspy** AYE!!!

**Nonstop** AYE!!!

**elemental_baguette** AYE!!!

_**macaroni_boi has joined the chat** _

**macaroni_boi** HAMILTON!!!!! D:<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything here!


	10. A few months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me. I like to time skip. Also, not only is the baby finally born, but Hamilton has some sneaky secrets up his sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW USERNAMES!  
> bluejay-John Jay  
> conYAY-Thomas Conway  
> jemmy-James Madison  
> littlepotato-Theodosia Sr  
> seababy-Seabury  
> smolangel-Martha Washington

_**elemental_baguette created the group chat "It's about time"** _

_**elemental_baguette, Nonstop, gayturtleboi, tailorspy, hamBURRger, washingmachine, generalWHEE, macaroni, jemmy, bluejay, conYAY, littlepotato, seababy, smolangel, neversatisfied, helpless, ANDforgotten** _

* * *

**tailorspy** It hurts. A lot

**Nonstop** What hurts?

**bluejay** Seriously, Herc, I'm waiting until I get married to Conway to do 'the thing' for A REASON!!

**conYAY** Look, Jay, it doesn't matter if we're married or not

**hamBURRger** Y'all need to calm down

**washingmachine** Hamilton, where's Herc right now? He isn't at home

**seababy** Y'all don't need to be violent

**elemental_baguette** Mes amis, it's finally time

**generalWHEE** Laf snuggled with Washington under a tree after the battle of Mommouth that one time

**elemental_baguette** ...not related to Herc and I, Lee!

**smolangel** Hey, George!

**washingmachine** Hey, Martha

**littlepotato** Hey!

**jemmy** I'm sick of Hamilton

**elemental_baguette** EXCUSE MOI?! HERC IS ABOUT TO HAVE THE BABY!!!!

**ANDforgotten** I'LL CLOSE THE CHAT!

_**ANDforgotten closed the chat** _

* * *

_**Private chat: elemental_baguette and Nonstop** _

* * *

**elemental_baguette** It's a girl!

**Nonstop** Yes!

* * *

_**elemental_baguette opened the group chat** _

* * *

**ANDforgotten** Aaanndd we're back!

**elemental_baguette** Herc just had a baby girl

**jemmy** Awe!!!! :D

_**jemmy changed jemmy's username to smolbean** _

**smolbean** I won the deal, Thomas!

**macaroni** Seriously?

_**macaroni changed macaroni's username to uh_france** _

**Nonstop** What deal?

* * *

**(30 minutes ago)**

* * *

_**Private chat: jemmy and macaroni** _

* * *

**jemmy** Do you want a deal?

**macaroni** Sure

**jemmy** If the baby's a girl, I get to change my username to smolbean, and you have to change your username to uh_france, but if it's a boy, you get to change your username to iluvmacaroni, and I have to change my username to france

**macaroni** ...deal

* * *

**(Present)**

* * *

**uh_france** It's a long story

**Nonstop** Oh

**elemental_baguette** We decided to name the baby Henriette

**Nonstop** That's a beautiful name

**elemental_baguette** Thanks

_**uh_france closed the chat** _

* * *

_**Private chat: Nonstop and uh_france** _

* * *

**uh_france** You are the cheese to my macaroni

**Nonstop** And you are the cream to my coffee

**uh_france** I love you so much, Alex

**Nonstop** Love you, too, Thomas! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot. Hammy and TJeffs are HAVING AN AFFAIR! I do not own anything here!


End file.
